Currently, the electrophotographic technology is widely applied for copying machines, laser beam printers (hereinafter, “LBP”), fax machines or the like because of its high-speed processability, high image quality and so on.
As electrophotographic photosensitive bodies in the field of this electrophotographic technology, inorganic photoconductive substances such as selenium, selenium/tellurium alloys, selenium/arsenic alloys, cadmium sulfide or the like have mainly been used conventionally. However, recently an electrophotographic photosensitive body using an organic photoconductive substance is been developed from the viewpoint of toxicity, safety, cost, productivity and the like. In case when the organic photoconductive substance is a low-molecular weight substance, it is a general practice to mix it with a binder resin to form a coating film. As the binder resin, various thermoplastic resins and thermosetting resins such as polymethylmethacrylate, polystyrene, vinyl polymers such as polyvinyl chloride and copolymers thereof, polycarbonate, polyester, polysulfon, phenoxy resins, epoxy resins and silicone resins have been used. Electrophotographic photosensitive bodies using these various binder resins can be formed into a thin film with ease by means of a cast film-forming method and hence are suitable for mass production and the prices thereof are relatively low. Of those resins, a polycarbonate resin shows relatively excellent characteristics, especially the polycarbonate resin derived from 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane is excellent in wear resistance and electrophotographic properties, and hence is used as a binder resin (see Patent Document 1).
However, as a result of popularization of copying machines and LBPs in large quantity with low price, the frequency that ordinary users exchange the electrophotographic photosensitive body by themselves is increased, in connection with which the case damaging the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive body accidentally also came to be reported. Especially, the surface may be scratched when a sheet of paper or a film protecting the main body of the electrophotographic photosensitive body is removed by using a pencil or an automatic pencil near at hand, and hence an improvement is required.
Meanwhile, an electrophotographic photosensitive body which is improved in wear resistance by forming a hardcoat on its surface. However, though the electrophotographic photosensitive body has excellent wear resistance, its production process is complicated and the cost is high. Therefore, an electrophotographic photosensitive body which can be improved in wear resistance with ease by a conventional production process is requested. (See Patent Document 2)
Polycarbonate containing a structural unit having a cyclododecane structure is known as a polycarbonate resin excellent in heat resistance (Patent Document 3). However, it is not known that the polycarbonate is excellent in wear resistance and is suitable for a binder resin for a photosensitive layer of an electrophotographic photosensitive body.    Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. S63-40159    Patent Document 3: Jpn. Pat. Laid-Open Publication No. H2-216161    Patent Document 4: International Publication No. WO86/00320